When fate intervenes
by misery-businessx
Summary: Almost alone, fate intervenes, and then I find you. How can it be? Surely it's impossible? Fate brings Isabella to Forks, there she'll find her answer, a family member she didn't know existed, a best friend, her destiny and love. Non-cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Just and idea that's been playing around in my head, and since I've been grounded, I figured why not?

Just a quick disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Twilight, I totally should though. Because if I did, Bella wouldn't be with Edward, she'd be with Emmett, Jacob or Jasper! And she'd be hot and confident, and deffinatley get along with Rosie-posie!

So, I officially bring to you awesome people, the first chapter of When fate intervenes.....

Chapter One.

I'd never given much thought to fate. Why would I? It's never benefited me. But I figured; everything happens for a reason right?

In the state of Washington, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, there's a small town named Forks. Population; 3120 people. This is where I'm moving. I know what your probably thinking; why move to such a dreary town? I couldn't answer you, I don't know the answer myself.

I was born and raised in Rochester, New York. A small, elegant neighborhood where the wealthy lived. Despite Rochester being in a big City, it was very quiet and almost like a beautiful modern village. But with mansions instead of small little houses. My family were one of the founding familys.

The house, no scratch that, mansion, that we lived in was huge and had been in our family for generations. Dating all the way back to 1850. OK. Maybe it's not the same house, it had been knocked down and rebuilt through out the years but hadn't changed since 1910. It's obviously been re-painted and decorated, but if you were to look through our family album, you'd see the very obvious similarities.

My home is beautiful, many people envied our wealth despite them having large homes also. But I couldn't blame them, if you were to see the house, I'm positive you'd fall in love with it as quick as the next. It's marvelous, with it's two story build and sandy coloured bricks, it's beautiful. Glossy black steel gates, smooth long driveway, and then the large acres of land surrounding it, the Hale mansion truly was a masterpiece.

But what attracted most was the history of the home. Like I said, generations.

And now I bet your thinking, if your homes so beautiful and you love it so much, then why the hell you moving?

I honestly don't know.

For the past year or so, the small town of Forks has been visiting my dreams. Which is crazy, I never even knew that town existed until I googled it. I've tried speaking to my parents about it, but they just brush it off as nothing. And that's exactly what I tried to do, but then they only came back worst and clearer. Now I feel a pull towards the small town, a pull that I couldn't possibly describe.

Once again, with determination, I brushed it off.

But then when my Mother, Anna-Lynne Hale, was diagnosed and then later died of Cancer, the pull strengthened. I'd sat down with my Father, Kaleb Hale, and spoke to him of my dreams and the pull that I felt and how it had increased since my Mothers death, he told me that it was a sign and that I should visit the place that consumed my dreams so much. A sign of what I didn't know. Like before, I brushed it off.

But then a few days later, I had another dream.

Only this dream was different. I dreamt of my Mother. We were sat in a unrecognisable place, a meadow of sorts. She told me to go to Forks, there I would find the answer to why my dreams occurred. She wept sadly when she told me that soon my Father would drink himself to death, and that I couldn't help it, no one could. It was his fate. Then she kissed both my cheeks, and told me make her proud and with one last smile, disappeared into a bright light. I'd awoke in a sweat and confusion, the dream had felt so real. It was then that I decided what to do.

I, Isabella Rose Hale, was visiting Forks. I wanted my answers.

Lets see what fate throws me.


	2. Chapter 2

Although I only had a few reviews, I was bored so I decided to post another chapter. Ya'll enjoy it and hit me with some feedback!

Just a quick disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Twilight, I totally should though. Because if I did, Bella wouldn't be with Edward, she'd be with Emmett, Jacob or Jasper! And she'd be hot and confident, and definitely get along with Rosie-posie!

So, I officially bring to you awesome people, the sec chapter of When fate intervenes.....

Chapter Two.

Seattle. It was huge, beautiful and bright. Very bright.

Seattle was a beautiful sight, especially on a evening. Tall brick buildings with thousands of windows, lights of all colours shining through the huge panes of glass. Some bright, other dim. Some big, others small. Some circular, others square. Seattle Space Needle standing tall and lightening up the whole city. Small docks, harbouring boats that were decorated in colorful lights, blue, white, silver, green and red.

The City was beautiful. Why couldn't she have stayed there?

Due to the fact her flight had landed late, Isabella had decided to stay in a hotel in Seattle and get some rest for her long journey the following day. It hadn't been as bad as she had expected, in fact she was surprised how quick she got to her destination. She's been expecting the journey to take approximately the whole day, so she had been shocked when it only took under three hours.

She'd got the ferry at Edmond to Kingston, then from Kingston to Sequim, and then Sequim to Port Angeles. Once she had arrived in Port Angeles, she was told she'd be able to get the local bus to Forks, only she'd have to wait until tomorrow as the bus company didn't run on Sundays.

So Isabella found a decent looking hotel, freshened up and decided to have a walk around Port Angeles and find some place nice to eat. Whilst out on her little self tour, she'd met some pretty awesome people to. And she decided that maybe, just maybe, with them around she'd like it here. Despite all the green and brown earthy scenery.

* * *

As Isabella walked through the small town, heading out to find some food, she wished that she had brought a jacket with her. Not because the weather was bad, surprisingly it was pretty warm and the sky was clear, but because of the attention she was drawing to herself. She was used to the attention she received by now, it was the price you paid for being beautiful, but it still freaked her out immensely.

Being born into the Hale family sure had it's perks, but a price came with them.

Wealth; people were often jealous of you and all you had, and because of that they'd go out their way to avoid you. Also, people were quick to judge. It's like, just because you have money, people automatically presume that your arrogant and snobby. Therefor people didn't make the effort to get to know you, so you were often left feeling quite lonely.

Also, you didn't know if your 'friends', were friends with your or your money.

Now to all those local and lucky enough to live in Rochester, it was a known fact that the Hale's were beautiful. Not to sound to conceited, but Isabella knew she was beautiful, as was her Mother up until her last dieing breath. Most people crave to be beautiful and go to extreme measures and spend thousands of dollars to be beautiful. Which is quite ridiculous. She can't decide to laugh, or be appalled.

As Isabella was growing up, she took pride in the fact that she was beautiful, naturally of course. And when people stared at her, she imagines that the feeling she feels, is like when your high off of heroine. She craved that high that she felt, the adoring looks, smoldering stairs, the little gasps that she would hear when she was introduced to people, and even the glares of jealousy.

That was until one day, when she was sat with her Mother going through the old Hale family albums, and she noticed a beautiful blonde.

A blonde that looked so much like herself, yet so different.

She'd immediately took an interest in the young stunning blonde and questioned her Mother about her. The beautiful females name was Rosalie Lillian Hale, and she was Isabella's great aunt. Isabella was told how Rosalie was envied for her beauty, constantly praised, making her vain and self-centered. And how her beauty had been the death of her. Rosalie died aged just 18.

The Hale's had thousands of family secrets, the main one being Rosalie's death.

Nothing was leaked at the time nor has it been to this day, but a young female witnessed Rosalie's brutal attack at the hands of her fiance Royce King, but being only 11 and not knowing what was going on, the young girl kept it to herself. Only to release it to Rosalie's grieving family a few months later on an accidental slip-up.

Tristan and Mary-Anne Hale were seething, they wanted Royce's blood. But someone had beat them to that, the Hale's had a strong feeling that it was Rosalie avenging her attack. And that was closure to them, there was only one more thing they needed to do. Mary-Anne Hale had always been a social-climber, and this was her chance. They headed to the King's bank, the young witness in tow, and demanded that the bank was signed over to the Hale's along with a big, big, big pay check. After hearing of the attack, the King's didn't hesitate.

Isabella had been so shocked, and felt very sympathetic for the blonde. After that day, she grimaced every time a male looked at her; thinking back to what her great aunt had suffered. And then suddenly, her beauty was a curse.

Though, she still loved the glares of jealousy females sent her.

Shaking her head of brunette curls, Isabella ignored the lustful looks males around her were sending her way and headed into a cosy looking restaurant, Bella Italia. Smiling at the waitress and secretly thriving of the glare she was receiving, Isabella made her way to a small booth in the corner and ordered a mushroom ravioli and a glass of dry white wine.

After she had finished and let her food go down, she checked the time and seeing it was already 10:00pm she decided to head back to the hotel. Accidentally bumping into a Indian female on her way.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" she panicked, offering her hand to the female who now sat on the floor.

"It's fine, seriously," the unknown female laughed accepting Isabella's hand and getting to her feet.

"I'm Emily. Are you new around here? I don't recognise you..." Emily smiled warmly, and Isabella noticed scars across her eye, making eye contact with the pretty Indian, Isabella nodded a faint blush sweeping across her cheeks.

"I'm Isabella, and yes. Actually I just got here today." Isabella smiled dazzlingly, momentarily shocking Emily.

"Cool, where did you move from? You made the right choice moving here." Emily winked

"Originally Rochester, New York. I'm not moving here, actually I'm moving to Forks; I just couldn't get a bus there until tomorrow, so I'm staying in a hotel here over night." Isabella answered softly, noticing three large tan guys approaching herself and Emily.

"Oh right, that's a shame. Hey, why don't we make your night in Port Angeles one to remember? And if you enjoy yourself you can come down and hang with us. It's always nice to know a few people when your new." Emily smiled hopefully and Isabella found herself enjoying Emily's company.

"Babe you ready to go? We gotta head back and start the fire." A deep male voice said, Isabella recognised him as one of the three guys from earlier. She was surprised when he didn't stare at her lustfully, but smiled when she saw the way he looked at Emily with such love.

"Yeah just a sec, so what do you say then?" Emily asked excited, and the large unknown male looked up only noticing Isabella.

And there goes the look of appreciation, though she must admit, it was only for a second.

"Sure why not? I'll have to ride with you if that's okay, I obviously haven't got round to purchasing a car yet." She said nervously.

"Duh!," Emily laughed "Sam this is Isabella, she's new here and she's coming with us. Isabella this is Sam." Emily said in a rush before grabbing hold of Isabella's hand and briskly walking out the door as Sam laughed and said hello to Isabella.

Outside they reached two trucks, and Isabella recognised the other two males who were with Sam amongst all the other unknown faces. She ducked her head when she realised they were all topless, and blushes when she heard a few whistles and hollers of appreciation.

"Isabella, actually I'm going to call you Bella, it's less of a mouthful. Is that okay with you?" Emily said as she climbed in one of the trucks and signalled for Isabella to follow. She nodded in acceptance, quite liking the new nickname.

"Cool, okay then you've obviously met Sam, this is Quill, Jared and Embry. In the other truck is Leah driving, and in the back is Collin, Brady and Seth. Guys this is Bella!" Emily said pointing out and naming everyone as she started the engine, Bella nodded hello and received a few winks.

"Okay lets do this!" Emily laughed and she peeled away flying through the dark streets of Port Angeles, Leah hot on her tail.

After a short drive feeled with small talk, the truck stopped at a beach. Bella saw what appeared to be a set-up for a bonfire, surrounded by plenty more figures. Bella began to feel nervous; did she look appropriate? would they like her? what if they didn't? Running her hands along her white sundress she took a deep breath and looked over to Emily, who came and linked arms with Bella in reassurance.

"You'll be fine, they'll love you. And you look beautiful." Emily said in a soothing yet commanding voice, immediately Bella felt better.

As they approached the group Bella was introduced to Billy, Harry, Sue, Quil Snr, Paul and Jacob. After being welcomed she took a seat beside Emily and Leah took a seat next to her, causing everyone to share curious glances. The night went a lot smoother then she had expected, and she was fascinated by the tribes storys about the wolf legends, the spirit warriors, the third wife's sacrifice and Chief Taha Aki.

After the fire and the legends, Bella felt her eye lids getting heavier which didn't go un-noticed by Emily.

"Oh you poor thing. How could I be so stupid? It's 2am of course your tired, would you like to stay at mine tonight Bella? In the morning you can have a shower and some food and then I'll drive you back to the hotel to pick up your stuff, then drop you to Forks?" She asked softly.

"Oh Emily, I don't want to be a burden, you've already been so kind to me!" Bella replied waking up slightly.

"A burden? Don't be ridiculous hun, your more then welcome. You can stay in Paul's room and he'll stay out on the couch, and I'll lend you some nightwear." Emily said cheerfully, Bella nodded gratefully and got to her feet. After saying goodbye to everyone, and receiving around 10 bear hugs, she made her way over to Emily's truck along with Emily, Sam and Paul.

The ride back to Emily and Sam's house was quiet, and Bella drifted off to sleep. Only waking up when she felt herself being carried by a large warm figure. Opening her eyes slightly, she peeked up and recognised Paul who grinned down at her.

"Hello sleepy head." He chuckled lightly.

"Your so warm," She yawned "You sure you don't mind me stealing your bed? I don't mind staying on the couch..." She asked softly when she felt herself being placed down on a comfy bed. Sitting up she stretched widely, ignoring they way Paul's eyes traveled to her chest and bulged out.

"Urm, uh, no sure you go right a head." Paul muttered shaking his head a little, making Bella giggle.

"Bye then Paul!" Emily's voice could be heard from the doorway, Paul turned around to glare at her before turning back to Bella.

"Good night Bella, sleep well." He smiled before ducking out the bedroom, Bella whisper yelled good night in response.

"Here you go Bella. I'm sorry it's a little, urm, small? The things you do to please your men." Emily said with an eye roll.

"It's fine, thank you Em. For tonight and everything." Bella smiled, sliding her sundress over her head.

"It's fine really Bella, it's nice to have a girl to chat to. You can't get rid of us now!" Emily laughed teasingly.

"What about Leah?" Bella asked confused, thinking back to at the bonfire. She was sure she heard someone mention the two girls were cousins.

"That's a story for another night, anyway-" Emily sighed, only to be cut of by a loud smash causing both girls to jerk their heads in that direction.

"Holy shit Paul! You better clear that up!" Emily snapped, then noticed where his gaze was.

"And stop perving on Bella." She added seeing her new friends uneasiness as she quickly slid on the nightdress.

"I'm so sorry Bella, It's just..Well...You were all, you know!"Paul said shifting nervously before rushing back out the room.

Both girls looked at each other and giggled softly.

"Sleep well Bella." Emily said softly with a warm smile.

"You to Em." Bella said laying down and turning off the lamp, letting exhaustion take over.

But not before taking a nice whiff of Paul's aftershave on the quilt.

* * *

The next morning, Bella woke to the smell of Bacon and Eggs.

Getting out of bed, she stretched slightly before following the smell to the kitchen. She was surprised when she seen most of the guys from last night spread out in the kitchen and lounge. Suddenly she felt self-conscious of the small pale pink night gown she was wearing.

"Morning hun, how did you sleep?" Emily asked patting the stool next to her and pouring out a coffee for Bella.

Bella grinned and took a seat, taking a small sip of her coffee and letting out a sigh of appreciation. No longer feeling awkward, seeing as Emily's purple night dress was slightly shorted then hers.

"Like a baby, seriously, that bed is so comfy! Thanks for the coffee by the way." Bella grinned raising her glass, earning a few chuckles.

"I'm glad. And s'kay! Let me make you up a plate of food." Emily said heading to the cooker, picking up a plate on the way.

"So Bella, Paul told us you flashed him." Jared grinned making Bella blush.

"No I didn't dude!" Paul growled in annoyance.

"Not what you said my man, and I quote 'hottest bod and rack I've ever seen'!" Jared laughed, some of the others joining in. Emily looked extremely pissed, as did Sam. By now Paul was visibly shaking, and that seemed to quiet everyone down.

"Paul outside now." Sam spoke up in a strong voice.

"Not until that little shithead tells the truth!" Paul snarled, and Bella suddenly felt frightened. Emily seemed to notice and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, Bella wanted to thank her but she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the scene before her. Both Paul, and Jared were shaking violently now and shouting abuse at each other.

"That's it out side now you two, that's an order!" Sam's comanding voice snarled, his voice full of authority.

"You heard him." Another voice, who Bella recognised as Jacob, said coming from the patio doors.

Both Jared and Paul stormed out the house, and suddenly Bella felt like she _had _to go outside and check on them.

"Don't worry about them Bella, they'll be fine. Their always like this, Sam and Jacob will sort it out." Emily said as if reading her mind. Bella nodded in acceptance and continued eating her food whilst speaking with Emily, arranging to hang out again soon.

Around five minutes later, Paul and Jared returned grinning and mock shoving each other, Sam and Jacob just behind them.

"Sorry if I scared you Bella, It wasn't my intention. My temper just gets the bets of me sometimes." Paul said sheepishly.

"It's fine, don't worry." Bella smiled brightly, flashing her perfect pearly whites.

"And I'm sorry too, Paul didn't really say that. I just enjoy winding people up sometimes." Jared grinned and Bella smiled back and nodded her head accepting his apology. They all continued to eat and joke about over break fast. But then the boys had to head off, for what she doesn't know. But she and Emily had showers and got changed before heading back to the hotel.

* * *

Hope you awesome people enjoyed the chappy. It was kinda rushed, and my grammar and that jazz is kinda crappy. But still enjoyable. I know it may not seem like it now, but have no fear you BeEmmet supporters, it's most definatley a BeEmmett fiction. Just needsa build up, I hate reading storys where they meet and instantly fall in love that day, it's like BLAH! haha. Sweet complications....:D here's some interesting links...

Isabella Rose Hale - http://imstars(.)aufeminin(.)com/stars/fan/nikki-reed/nikki-reed-20081128-474958(.)jpg

Rosalie Lillian Hale - http://www(.)lahiguera(.)net/cinemania/actores/nikki_reed/fotos/8067/nikki_reed(.)jpg

Isabella Rose Hale2 - http://www(.)mtv(.)com/movies/photos/m/minis_first_time_cpt_tff_060503/04(.)jpg

Rosalie Lillian Hale2 - http://www(.)/2009/11/RosalieNikki(.)JPG

More pics will be added later to my Polyvore :) Obviously remove the brackets !


End file.
